Connection: Shandee Williams
Coolio, so obviously I'm not going to put this up there before Melbourne and then not reply to anyone who's like 'yeah, I'll do it' so this is the thing here for y'all stalkers who stalk this and are interested. If y'all are interested my kik is @minosaurr and my twitter is @minosaurrr or you can like tell Blub bc I'll probs be messaging her a lot on kik. Also, there are three of these and y'all can change the names of them but if you do that you gotta go through and edit their names on Shandee's page Nick Watson '''Name of Your Character: '''Shandee Williams '''Connection: '''Nick and his brother Marcus took Shandee in after she ran away from home, and they've been friends ever since. Nick and Shandee also have slight romantic feelings for each other but never acted on them because of a 5+ year age gap. Basically I want to give people feels with this ship. '''Character Name: '''Nick Watson '''Suggested Age: '''22-24 '''Occupation: '''Drug dealer '''FC Suggestions: '''UTP (If you're gonna make him or Marcus, they have to look like they could be related as either brothers or half-brothers. If possible, he should resemble Shandee somewhat so that if people asked questions, he could say that she was his sister.) '''Brief History: '''Right, so Nick lived in some sort of abusive situation with his brother Marcus before getting involved with dealing drugs and saving up some money so that he and his brother could get away. He started renting some apartment and took his brother with him, so that now he was acting as his brother's legal guardian. He lived in Miduna Beach at the time that he met Shandee, and he was more than willing to let her stay with him and his brother for a few weeks so that she could escape her abusive situation. They ended up becoming close and this isn't that brief but y'all can deal. '''Personality Traits: '''So he's like caring and protective and that's like all I got. Rest is up to you. '''Additional Information: '''He's like the one I want most I need this ship in my life. Marcus Watson '''Name of Your Character: '''Shandee Williams '''Connection: '''Marcus and his older brother Nick were both out dealing drugs when they met Shandee, who was lost and crying after running away from home. Marcus recognized her from school and Nick decided to take her in and give her shelter. Marcus and Shandee are practically brother and sister now. '''Character Name: '''Marcus Watson '''Suggested Age: '''18-20 '''Occupation: '''Drug dealer '''FC Suggestions: '''UTP (If you're gonna make him or Nick, they have to look like they could be related as either brothers or half-brothers. If possible, he should resemble Shandee somewhat, so that if people asked questions he could say that she was his sister.) '''Brief History: '''Nick and Marcus lived in some sort of abusive situation before Nick decided to start dealing drugs and they both moved out when Nick was seventeen and got an apartment. Marcus started helping Nick, by selling drugs at school with his friend Damian. In 2011, he met Shandee, a younger girl who he went to school with as she was running away from home, and for a while she moved in with them. '''Personality Traits: '''UTP but he's sort of more chill and go with the flow than the other two on this page. '''Additional Information: '''He's second most wanted like these are gonna go in descending order but basically these are people I want and if they all get made we can have a cool gang but in terms of connection to Shandee it goes like this. Damian Mendez '''Name of Your Character: '''Shandee Williams '''Connection: '''Damian is the best friend of Marcus Watson, a position which was unrivaled until Shandee showed up and started taking up a lot of Nick and Marcus' attention. He also wanted to move in with Nick and Marcus and has a bit of a grudge against Shandee because she was taken in off the streets, while he was told no. '''Character Name: '''Damian Mendez '''Suggested Age: '''18-20 (same age +/- a year as Marcus) '''Occupation: '''Drug dealer '''FC Suggestions: '''UTP (I mean, in case it wasn't obvious from the name, he's Hispanic but that's about all I got and if the name changes, I guess that could too.) '''Brief History: '''Mainly UTP except that he lived in Miduna Beach and went to Miduna Beach High School. He was best friends with Marcus Watson for ages but you could discuss that with whoever makes Marcus. For some reason he didn't like living at home (you can decide why) and he also decided to start dealing drugs with his friend, Marcus, when he found out that Marcus had offered to help his brother out. '''Personality Traits: '''Easily-jealous and that's all I got. That being said like I don't want his one motivation in life to be hating Shandee because they still pretend to get along but it's like surface smiles. He rlly cares about Marcus and Nick and he's just sort of clingy to the fact that they diverted their attention to him. '''Additional Information: '''So yeah, he's obviously more of a connection to the connections than a connection to Shandee but das him. I feel like if all three of these got made, we could have this cool gang of ppl.